The invention relates to an electronic balance with a scale on the top, a balance scale, a balance scale carrier, two identical guide rods which connect in an articulated manner the balance scale carrier and the balance scale in the form of a parallel guide to a system carrier fixed to the housing and with at least one corner-load adjustment lever which is connected to the system carrier via a thin area and which carries a support point in the vicinity of this thin area for the end of the guide rod on the system carrier.
Balances of this type are known e.g. from DE-GM No. 84 09 629 or DE-OS No. 32 18 529.
A disadvantage of the known designs is the fact that non-linear corner-load errors occur in the case of very off-center loads on the scale, that is, in the case of great forces on the guide rods of the parallel guide. These corner-load errors are caused by the fact that the corner-load adjustment levers bend on account of the forces exerted by the guide rods and on account of their own elasticity, whereby they change the corner-load adjustment.
The invention therefore relates to a design for a balance of the type initially mentioned which does not exhibit any corner-load errors, even if the scale is loaded very off-center.